


Written On These Walls

by eyesofshinigami



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Fluff and Angst, M/M, all the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesofshinigami/pseuds/eyesofshinigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No, but… look, do you want the good news or the bad news first?”</p>
<p>Harry stretched his arms over his head and wiped the last bit of sleep out of his eyes and made himself focus on Niall’s question. He thought about making a joke, but something in his friend’s face told him that would be a bad idea. “I guess the good news first.”</p>
<p>Niall bit his lip and smiled, but it was crooked and ugly. “Well, we found your journal!” </p>
<p>“That’s excellent! Where was it?”</p>
<p>At first, Niall didn’t answer. He looked away and refused to meet Harry’s eyes. Cold dread trickled down the back of his spine when Niall looked at him again. “And by we, I mean… someone else found it and gave it to one of those tabloids.”</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>Harry's journal gets stolen and its contents get published, including his entries about his feelings for Louis Tomlinson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Written On These Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Angst Express, who provided me with the prompt over on Tumblr. :) It was "Harry's journal is stolen. Tabloids run excerpts of it revealing that Harry is in love with Louis... and Louis had no idea." So, this is all her fault.
> 
> Feel free to follow me on [Tumblr](http://whatmakesyouawinchester.tumblr.com/)! I don't bite, I promise. :)

“But where could it have gone? I had it in my carry-on the entire time!” Harry could feel his pulse racing as he tore apart his hotel room. He had to find it before the car came to pick them up. “Niall, could you put the crisps away for five minutes and help me look?”

Niall didn’t move from his spot on Harry’s bed. “Mate, chill. You’ll find it. You probably just shoved it in a different pocket or something.”

Probably, but that didn’t stop his heart from its staccato beat against his ribcage. Harry paused in his frantic search to take a deep breath. He was going to need his inhaler if he kept it up. “You’re probably right. Just…”

A warm hand gripped his arm and pulled him to the bed. “I know. Take a minute and we’ll look again, okay? I’ll help,” Niall cooed in his ear.

Harry nodded and relaxed into the trace of Niall’s hand on his back. That sounded like a good plan. His journal had to be here, it was just a matter of finding it.

-*-

Caught up in the whirlwind of flying to their next tour stop and then the concert, Harry forgot about his missing journal. By the time he reached the hotel, he just wanted to collapse in his bed for the next week. That wasn’t going to happen, but it was a nice thought. His nerves were still a bit frayed and a nice rest would help.

“Hey, having a night in?”

Harry turned around to see Louis standing in the hallway, stuff his wallet in his back pocket. He was dressed in a simple pair of black skinnies and a scoop neck t-shirt, but Harry could feel the familiar warmth pooling in the pit of his belly. He shook it off and offered Louis a weary smile. “Yeah, I’m exhausted. You heading out?”

Louis grinned, running his fingers through his hair. It was soft, free of product, and Harry ached to touch it. “El’s flying home today, so I thought I would take her out for dinner.”

The warmth turned to cold steel and Harry swallowed around the lump of disappointment in his throat. “That’ll be nice. Have fun, yeah?” he said, hoping his voice sounded steadier than it did in his own ears.

For half a second, he swore he could see something flit across Louis’s face, but then he smiled again. “Thanks, mate. Hope you feel better after your sleep. You look a bit peaky.”

“Tosser,” Harry replied with forced cheer, waving the other boy off before slipping inside his room. Once the door closed, he let out the breath he’d been holding and ran a hand through his hair. He wasn’t sure why he let it get to him; it wasn’t like Louis taking Eleanor out on dates was anything new. Still, he couldn’t help the twinge of longing and sadness that went through him when it was right there in front of him.

“You’re so ridiculous. Get your shit together, Styles.”

His hands ached to find his journal, to write away the feeling in his gut in lyrics and poems, but he the need to sleep won out. Instead, he took a quick shower and then crawled into bed, hoping sleep would chase away the sadness fogging his brain.

 

“Harry, man, I need you to get up right now. Like, now.”

Harry blinked back the sleep in his eyes and sat up, registering the weight of Niall practically sitting on him. “What the hell, today is supposed to be our day off?” he croaked out, voice thick with sleep. He’d been enjoying a dreamless sleep for once, and was fully prepared to let Niall have it for waking him up.

At least, until he saw the somber look on Niall’s face. In fact, Niall looked paler and more serious than usual. Angry butterflies kicked up in Harry’s stomach and instantly he felt more awake.

“Niall? What’s wrong? Did someone die?”

Thankfully, Niall snorted at that, making Harry feel just the slightest bit better. “No, but… look, do you want the good news or the bad news first?”

Harry stretched his arms over his head and wiped the last bit of sleep out of his eyes and made himself focus on Niall’s question. He thought about making a joke, but something in his friend’s face told him that would be a bad idea. “I guess the good news first.”

Niall bit his lip and smiled, but it was crooked and ugly. “Well, we found your journal!”

“That’s excellent! Where was it?”

At first, Niall didn’t answer. He looked away and refused to meet Harry’s eyes. Cold dread trickled down the back of his spine when Niall looked at him again. “And by we, I mean… someone else found it and gave it to one of those tabloids.”

For the first time, Harry registered that Niall was clutching something in his hand and he reached for it, but Niall drew it back. “Niall, give it to me,” he said, his voice sounding cold and detached. He began to shake, sick to his stomach already. A million and one thoughts were zipping through his head and giving him a headache. “Let me see it.”

Niall sighed and handed it to him.

Harry barely felt the warm arms wrapping around him as his scanned the headline. _Harry Styles Gay Rumors Confirmed! Fan’s Find Tells All!_ Shakily, he opened up the gossip rag until he finds the page. There, splashed in black and white, are all of Harry’s deepest secrets that he’d only shared with his mother and within the pages of his journal. That he was gay, that he found it hard to cope with fame sometimes, about how his ‘womanizing’ image sometimes made him want to die. The worst, though, the one that rang like a death knell in Harry’s brain was the biggest one situated in the middle of the page.

_“The most surprising, however, is the startling revelation of Styles’ feelings for his fellow One Direction band member, Louis Tomlinson. Many of the entries sound like the pinings of one of their many fans, but some detail much more explicit desires the teenage heartthrob harbors. Watch out, Eleanor! Looks like Harry Styles is coming for your man!_

“Harry? You’re shaking, mate. Come on, give me the paper.”

Niall’s voice sounded thick and foreign, as if Harry’s ears were stuffed with cotton. His fingers were clenched so hard that he could feel the paper tearing. He dropped it onto the bed and without a word, Harry headed into the bathroom before promptly throwing up in the toilet.

His fingers curled around the porcelain rim until there was nothing left in him. Harry sniffled and fought the tears burning behind his eyes. Everything was ruined and it was going to be all his fault. Just as his thoughts began to spiral out of control, Harry felt something cool and wet against his neck that shocked him out of it. Niall was standing next to him, pressing the flannel underneath his curls before reaching up to flush the toilet.

“Thanks, Nialler,” he rasped out, throat raw.

Niall began to pet his hair and Harry felt his pulse returning to some semblance of normal. “Better? Come on, let’s go have a cuddle. You seem like you need it.”

“Even with sick breath?” Harry asked with a weak smile.

Niall returned it, though his was much brighter and more solid. “Even with sick breath.” He steered Harry towards the bed, knocking the offending paper onto the floor before pulling him in for a hug.

Harry cuddled up against his friend, pressing his face into the warmth of Niall’s neck. “How many are there?” he asked, voice muffled. He wasn’t even sure Niall heard him until he responded.

“I don’t know. Li brought me this one. He happened to see it when he was out with Zayn. He… he didn’t say.”

The tears began to fall before Harry could stop them. His entire body felt numb and all he wanted to do was stay in this bed and never move again. Niall didn’t seem bothered, cuddling Harry closer to him and petting his hair again. It soothed him somewhat, but the tears kept coming. He was going to be the laughing stock of the entire world and then there was…oh god, what was Louis going to say to him?

“Hey, it’s going to be okay, mate. We’re all here for you, I promise. Just stay here with me for now, and then you can ring your mum. I’m sure she’ll know what to say.”

Harry nodded and sniffled again. “Thanks, for being here. Just-“

Niall cut him off with a squeeze. “Don’t thank me, man. It’s gonna be okay.”

He wasn’t so sure, but for now, Niall’s reassurance and warmth was all he needed. Harry let himself drift off again, hoping that this was all a really bad dream.

 

-*-

Unfortunately, Harry was not so lucky. The next time he woke up, Niall was gone, but in his place sat Louis. Just looking at him made Harry’s heart start to kick up, but it was more out of fear than anything else. “What are you doing here?” Harry asked, his eyes cast down into his lap. His fingers clenched in the bed sheets and he prepared himself for the worst.

“I… I came to see how you were. Niall said you were pretty shaken up,” Louis responded, voice neutral.

Harry let out an ugly laugh before he could stop it. His stomach was churning again and he prayed he wouldn’t get sick with Louis sitting right here. “That’s a bit of an understatement, to be honest.” He caught his lip beneath his teeth and bit down, trying to control himself. He wouldn’t break down in front of Louis, who was probably furious with him.

“Management is working overtime to get your journal back, and to control some of the damage. Best if you stay up here for now, though, there’s a mob outside trying to get a statement.”

_Don’t cry, don’t cry, don’t cry._ “There’s no need to worry about that. I’m not that stupid, yeah?”

Louis snorted and the sound sent shivers up Harry’s spine. Even in the middle of a shit storm, Louis could still get to him like that. “Maybe not, misplacing your journal might say otherwise.”

The words hit Harry in the gut hard enough to hurt. It might have been better if Louis had just punched him in the stomach himself. “Yeah, I guess you’re right,” he said with a hollow laugh. He needed Louis to get out of his room right now so he could break down in peace. As soon as he’d read that headline, he knew this was going to happen. His cheeks felt way too hot and it was getting harder to breathe.

“Haz, that was meant to be a joke. I don’t think you’re stupid and I don’t think you misplaced it. You guard that thing like it was the Crown Jewels or something. Some arsehole probably stole it out your bag when we got mobbed at the airport, okay?”

When Louis reached his hand out to touch him, Harry flinched away. He couldn’t handle that right now. “Lou, don’t. Don’t, okay? I don’t need your pity and  I certainly don’t need you here pretending like I didn’t just profess my love for you in a fucking tabloid, okay? Just… leave me alone. Hopefully this will blow over and we can pretend that none of this ever happened. Please?” His voice had tapered off into a whisper. He didn’t care how pathetic he sounded; everything hurt and he needed Louis to leave so he could cry in shame.

He glanced up, meeting Louis’s eyes for the first time since he’d come in. His entire face was stony and closed off, something Harry never thought he’d see directed at him. It made him want to crawl into his lap and apologize, but that wasn’t okay. That was the whole problem, wasn’t it?

“Sure, Harry, whatever you want. Just… let me know if you need anything, okay?”

Harry nodded woodenly before burying his face back into his pillows. He could hear the sound of Louis’s footsteps on the carpet, but it wasn’t until the door clicked that he felt relief wash over him. He started to cry again, his entire body shaking with the force of his sobs.

He had no idea how long he laid there and cried, but when they finally started to slow, he picked up the phone and dialed on instinct. “Hello, mum?” he asked when the phone clicked on in his ear. As his mother’s voice washed over him, Harry let himself sink back into the sheets. _It’ll all blow over soon,_ he told himself. _It’ll be over soon._

-*-

 

It didn’t blow over, at least not right away. The next couple of weeks were a constant barrage of questions from nosy interviewers and paps trying to get a rise out of him. Harry wasn’t allowed on Twitter, but he could only imagine if he did. The boys had been great. Each one of them had taken their turn spending time with him and reassuring him that they still loved him, that it didn’t matter. Niall slept in the bed with him and held him when he cried. Zayn got him high and they laughed until Harry could feel some of the fog hovering over him dissipating. Liam took him out and they got drunk, collapsing in a pathetic pile on his bed. Everyone, except Louis. Never Louis.

Harry couldn’t even look at Louis, much less stand to be in the same room with him. Embarrassment and humiliation flooded him every single time they were alone together. He knew he was probably overreacting, but he couldn’t stand the thought of Louis hating him for this. The journal entries had been pretty intense. There were ones detailing what Harry would do to Louis if they were alone, professions of love and adoration that would make Hallmark vomit, and schoolgirl fantasies about if things were different. The worst, though, were probably the ones where Harry had gotten out his petty jealousy over Eleanor. Those were the ones that made him unable to look Louis in the face. How do you explain to your mate that you insulted the girl he loves because you couldn’t stand the way she had him and you didn’t?

So, Harry just did whatever he could to avoid Louis. In public and during concerts, he made an effort to smile and interact, just to keep the papers from talking. He didn’t want to be what ruined his friends’ lives because of his stupidity.

He kept just how much it was affecting him under wraps. Harry smiled and took pictures with fans. He dodged pointed questions with a charming smile just like he’d been taught. What made it bearable was the sudden outpouring from fans, from all over the sexuality spectrum, showing their support. He wasn’t ready to address it head on, but it bolstered him enough that he ignored the hatred that he was getting as well.

At least, until one night when he was out with Zayn and Liam. They had gone to dinner at a restaurant down the street from their hotel and had taken a few minutes to mingle with fans that had been waiting outside. Harry had finished taking a picture when he heard it.

“Harry! Harry! Is it true you’re responsible for Louis’s breakup with Eleanor? Did you know you were going to break up One Direction when your journal leaked?”

Harry whipped around and it was like someone had doused him in cold water, smile frozen on his face. He bit back the bile swimming in his throat and tried to stop his hands from shaking. He went to open his mouth to respond, but Zayn grabbing him cut him off.

“I don’t know where you get your information, but you’re an arsehole. Nobody’s breaking up and nobody’s leaving the band. Get the fuck out of here before our security does it for you.”

With that, Liam and Zayn shuffled him off towards the car with muttered apologies to the fans. Thankfully, they seemed to understand and cleared a path for them. Harry was eternally grateful, even if he couldn’t voice it around the lump in his throat.

Once in the car, he put his heads in his hands. “It’s not going to stop, is it? Maybe I should just-“

“You cut that shit off right there. Don’t let that knobhead get to you, Harry. Nobody’s leaving the band, least of all you.”

Harry glanced up into Liam’s determined face and he felt his shoulders slump a little. “Okay,” he said softly, leaning his head on Zayn’s shoulder. “I just thought it might be better for everyone.” _It would be better for Louis._

Zayn, surprisingly, bucked him off and grabbed his chin so that their eyes met. His eyebrows were knitted and the frown looked out of place. “That’s bullshit and you know it. I understand that this sucks and people are going to be arseholes about this. But mate, we are not them. Nobody hates you and nobody wants you to leave, least of all Louis.”

Harry felt a pang go through him at that. He missed Louis, but he was so scared of hearing what he thought of all this. He couldn’t handle being rejected, or his feelings not being returned, but he couldn’t deal with Louis’s anger. “I said horrible things in that journal about El, Zayn. I detailed how I would fuck him if I got the chance. That’s just not something you forgive.”

Liam and Zayn exchanged unreadable looks before Liam let out a sigh. “Maybe if just talked to him, Harry, you could clear the air. Then we wouldn’t have to deal with the two of you being miserable sods all the time.”

The surge of relief and happiness washed over Harry so quickly that he felt lightheaded. “He’s miserable, too?”

“Of course he’s miserable, you arse. His best friend goes round the bend and stops talking to him and then he-“ Zayn started to say, but Liam clearing his throat cut him off. The two of them shared another look and then he started again. “Anyway, yes. He’s just as miserable as you are. Go talk to him when we get back, yeah?”

Harry nodded, still unsure.

-*-

 

It took everything Harry had in him to make the walk to Louis’s hotel room. He second-guessed his decision every step of the way, but facing Zayn’s anger and Liam’s disappointment overshadowed the sick feeling in his stomach. Niall had even torn himself away from his FIFA match with Josh to give him a pat on the back and a hug.

Bolstered a bit by their support, he took a deep breath and knocked on Louis’s door. The seconds felt like hours until Louis opened the door with a surprised look on his face. “Harry?”

If Harry was honest, Louis looked awful. His eyes were dull and bruised, like he hadn’t been sleeping much. He was paler, too, and Harry immediately felt his gut clench with guilt. Maybe he had been making all this up in his head. “Hey, Lou. Is it a good time?” He folded his hands behind his back to keep them from reach out to embrace his friend.

Louis nodded and opened the door to usher him inside. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, just. Something happened when we were out. Stupid paps still trying to get a rise out, you know,” Harry answered, walking to the middle of the room. He wanted to sit down, but he wasn’t sure where. He hated that things had gotten so awkward between them that he felt out of place, like he didn’t belong in the same room with Louis.

“Did you punch them in the nose?” Louis asked cheekily, grinning a bit. It brightened up his face and Harry felt the knot in his stomach loosening. They could do this. “Should I be on the lookout for any more scandalous headlines?”

Teasing. He could handle teasing. “Nah, I think Zayn scared them with his guard dog act. I’m sure there will be a video on the internet somewhere, talking about what a couple of wankers we are.”

Louis let out a laugh that sent shivers along Harry’s spine. It felt like it had been years and all he wanted was to hear that sound again. “I’m sure nothing they could say would make you look like a wanker right now.” His features softened and he motioned for Harry to sit down on the couch. One plus of always having suites was that he didn’t have to worry about them sitting on the bed.

Harry wasn’t sure he could handle that right now.

“But that’s not why you’re here, is it?”

Harry shook his head and looked down at his hands. The words clogged in his throat and he scrambled to loosen them. “I just… you’re not leaving the band, right? And you don’t want me to leave, do you?”

“What the fuck are you on about? No one’s leaving anything. I would drag your gangly arse back here kicking and screaming if you even thought about it.”

A laugh burst out of Harry before he could stop it. Louis’s words warmed him down to his toes and a balloon of happiness rose in his chest. He held onto it because he was sure his next words would deflate it. “Heeeey. It’s not that bad,” he joked before he cleared his throat. He had to get it out before it swallowed him whole. “I’m sorry I’ve been a dick to you. I was just so scared that you-you would hate me. For that article.”

Louis scooted closer on the couch and rested his hand against Harry’s knee. He tried not to grit his teeth at the wave of heat that rippled through him. “You thought I was mad that someone stole your personal journal and published your thoughts for the world to see? What kind of arsehole do you think I am, Harry?”

He could hear the hurt in Louis’s voice and Harry swallowed. “No, but…Jesus, Lou, the things that I said. I was embarrassed, okay? I said hateful things about your girlfriend because I was jealous, like one of those idiot girls we see on Twitter. I, erm, got rather explicit about my thoughts involving you. I was ashamed and I was afraid you would hate me. I mean, who says that about their best friend’s girlfriend? I would be horrified if someone said that about yo-I mean, my boyfriend. I couldn’t look you in the face.” Harry knew he was ranting, but all the words and feelings he’d kept locked in his chest were pouring out before he could stop them. “I just couldn’t have you hate me.”

“You didn’t think to come out and ask me about it?” Louis asked evenly.

Harry fishmouthed at him for a long moment, his brain scrambling for something to say. This was not how he’d intended this to go. “I-I don’t know?” he stuttered out.

Louis rolled his eyes, but the look was fond. “You’re an idiot, you know that?”

“Um, I guess. I was just humiliated. That’s not how I imagined me coming out and confessing to you, to be honest.”

Louis’s grin turned sly. “Worked though, didn’t it?”

Before Harry could begin to ask he meant, Louis leaned forward and pressed their mouths together. At first, Harry was too surprised to kiss back, but the flick of Louis’s tongue against his bottom lip snapped him out of it. He kissed back hungrily, until it became a mash of teeth and tongue that left them both panting when they separated.

Harry watched Louis’s tongue dart out against his slick lips and a tremor of arousal wracked him. He leaned back in for another kiss, when a thought struck him. The pap’s words from earlier came back to him in a rush. “No,” he said, pushing Louis back. “I can’t do this, not while you’re with Eleanor. I’m not that guy like they said.”

To his surprise, Louis let out a laugh. “I’m not. It’s just you and me. I’ve been waiting for weeks for you, but apparently your head was so far up your own arse that you missed the break-up.”

“But…”

“El and I broke up not long after the story broke. She didn’t want to get in the way.”

Harry was still confused and it must been written all over his face.

Louis grinned again, the crinkly-eyed smile that made Harry warm down to his toes. “You really are a right idiot sometimes, but I guess I am too. I started dating El because I didn’t think you had feelings for me. I had no idea you felt that way. We joked and flirted and touched, but nothing came out of it. I thought it was a joke like with the others, so I asked El out.” The smile didn’t fade as he ran his hand through Harry’s hair, just like he used to. It took him back to the X-Factor house, with their constant touches and soft looks. How could he have missed that?

“I’m sorry. I didn’t think-“ Harry started to say, but Louis’s finger on his lips stopped him.

“Neither of us did, apparently. We’re both idiots. So, what do you say we work on kissing and making up?” Louis asked with a cheeky grin.

Who was Harry to say no? This time, he closed to gap between them and took control of the kiss. It was wet and messy and perfect, just like he pictured kissing Louis would be. He moaned when he felt Louis’s tongue brush against his own and clenched his hands in Louis’s thin t-shirt. He pulled the shorter boy into his lap and held him in place by his hips. He ached to touch and map out the body he’d been dreaming about since he was sixteen years old.

Louis wasn’t much better, his hips grinding circles into Harry’s in a way that left them both breathless. He didn’t break the kiss, until they were pretty much just mouthing at each other.

“Care to re-enact some of those entries of yours?” Louis asked, biting his earlobe. Heat flooded through Harry and he could only nod, his cock throbbing in his jeans. For a moment, he was afraid this was just another one of his fevered fantasies, until Louis’s sharp little teeth against his collarbone reminded him. His head was fuzzy with the feeling of Louis’s hot cock against his, even through layers of clothing.

“Wanna suck you,” Harry said with a groan.

Louis grinned and nodded, falling back against the couch. Harry had never been more grateful for Louis’s ratty trackies in that moment, yanking them down to reveal his beautiful cock. Maybe he was being ridiculous, but Louis really did have the prettiest cock he’d ever seen. “God, Louis, look at you…”

Louis just smirked down and grabbed Harry’s curls in his fist. “Take a picture, it will last longer.”

Harry rolled his eyes but leaned down to drag his tongue along the vein along the underside. His eyes rolled back in his head at the heady taste of salty flesh in his mouth. That spurred him on, wrapping his hand around Louis to pull down his foreskin. He took the head in and flicked his tongue across the tip, moaning at how wet Louis was already. He didn’t even wait before he took in more and more of his cock, cheeks hollowing as he sucked. Harry had no shame, bobbing up and down and reveling in the way Louis jerked and twitched in his mouth.

He could hear Louis’s hoarse gasps and relished all the little noises he was making. It was enough to send Harry’s arousal skyrocketing. He could die a happy man hearing how Louis Tomlinson sounded as he was getting sucked.

“Jesus, Harry, your mouth…”

That was enough to make Harry reach down to palm himself in sympathy. His senses were completely overtaken by Louis and his vision narrowed down to the hot length in his mouth. He bobbed faster, flicking his tongue over the head when he pulled up. He loved the slick, filthy sounds of his mouth and he could tell by the way that Louis was gripping his hair, he was too. Harry breathed in through his nose and took Louis in further, until the head of his cock touched his throat and his nose was pressed into Louis’s pubic hair.

Louis let out a shout and his hips jolted up, choking Harry a little. His eyes watered and he pulled back, but the absolutely blissed-out look on Louis’s face was enough to make him go again. He moved his hand back up and pressed Louis’s hips down, taking him all the way again. Spit was running down his chin, but Harry didn’t care.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck so close….” Louis grit out above him, and Harry pulled back again to renew his efforts. He sucked hard and bobbed again, slower this time.

It wasn’t long until Louis twitched in his mouth and he came with a shout, his come flooding out against Harry’s tongue. He swallowed it down and fought back a moan at the taste. It made it more real, somehow, that he had just made Louis come. He continued to suck at him until Louis pushed him away, breathing hard.

“Harry, that was amazing,” he said in a breathy voice. He looked wrecked; his hair was messed up and his face was flushed beautifully.

Harry’s cock flexed and he groaned, sitting back. He wasn’t sure what to expect, if Louis would want to return the favor or not. He went to pop the button on his jeans, but quick hands were stopping him.

“Allow me,” Louis said, his eyes glinting. Harry swallowed at the hunger he saw there, even after Louis had come. Maybe he wasn’t the only who had spilled over his fist thinking about this. That thought sent another bolt of heat through him and Harry let out another moan. “Yeah, Haz, let me hear you. Wanna hear you forever.”

Harry’s jeans and pants were off in a flash and Louis wasted no time before diving between his legs. He watched Louis suck two of his fingers into his mouth, making a show of getting them wet before he dipped them down between the cheeks of Harry’s ass.

“I’m going to fuck you next time, Harry, until you’re sore and you feel me the next day. Then I’m going to ride you until we can’t feel our legs anymore,” Louis said, the tip of his finger sliding around Harry’s rim. The teasing was driving him absolutely crazy and Harry bucked his hips up into the touch. He dipped just the tip inside and Harry threw his head back. “How does that sound?”

“Amazing, Lou, god…” Harry stammered out, the breath knocked out of him as Louis took the head of his cock into his mouth. He wasted no time sucking him down to the root and Harry fought the need to thrust against his mouth. Between Louis’s hard sucks and the fingers steadily moving inside him, Harry was losing his mind. He pushed his shirt up to toy with his nipples, the sensation pulling a heady moan out of him. His body felt too hot and too small, but in the best way.

Just when he thought it couldn’t get better, Louis crooked his fingers up and nudged at the spot inside him that made his hips surge up. “Sorry,” he choked out, but Louis hadn’t stopped. He thrust in time with the bobs of his mouth and Harry felt his orgasm swirling in the pit of his stomach. “About to-“ he said, his words cut off by another moan.

Louis pulled off, his eyes burning into Harry as he took his cock into his hand. “Do it, Harry. Come for me, I want to see you…” He stroked up around the head of Harry’s cock and that was it. Harry clenched around the fingers inside him and his cock flexed, come pooling out over his stomach and Louis’s fists. His orgasm felt like forever and he rode Louis’s fist until the aftershocks quit rolling through him.

At least, until Louis took his time licking Harry’s come off his fingers. His cock gave a valiant twitch, but all Harry wanted was a nap now. He could hear Louis get up, but it wasn’t until a warm, wet flannel swiped across his stomach did he come back to reality. “You did good,” he said with a pat to Louis’s head.

Louis laughed and threw the flannel at his face. “Arse. Here, let’s get you up and into bed.”

Warmth suffused his entire being as they walked together to the bed. They stripped their shirts off and left them to litter the ground until the morning. Louis crawled in first and motioned for him to follow.

Harry felt like he could lift right off the ground. The way their naked skin felt together was better than anything he could have imagined, even better than the sex. He kissed Louis again, soft and deep, hoping he could convey half of what he was feeling. Louis seemed to understand, returning it with the same slow sweetness.

“Hey, I got you something,” Louis said when they separated, leaning over to the table by the bed. He pulled out a slim package and handed it to Harry. “I’ve been carrying it with me since…that night we talked. I was hoping you would come back, so.”

Harry blinked at it for a moment. He could read the tension in the lines of Louis’s body, the way his bottom lip tucked under his teeth. Whatever it was, it had Louis twisted in knots. He tore the paper off and gasped. Inside was a journal, almost identical to the one that had been stolen from him. He glanced up to see Louis looking down, his cheeks pink.

“I just… I thought you could use another one.”

Harry set it down on the table next to his side ( _his_ side!) and then tackled Louis in a hug, peppering kisses on his face. “This is brilliant, Louis. Just… thank you.”

Louis looked pleased, stealing another kiss before settling back against the bed. “You can thank me when we wake up. Rigorously and loudly.”

Harry couldn’t fight the grin that broke out over his face. “I think we can work something out.”  All the weight that had been on his shoulders was gone and replaced with the warmth of being here with Louis. They snuggled down in the bed, Louis back pressed against his front, and their limbs tangled together.

“I think this would make a good first entry, don’t you?”

Harry pressed a soft kiss against Louis’s shoulder and breathed in the warm scent of his body. “I couldn’t agree more.”

 

-END-

 


End file.
